


Crushing Waves

by CrystalNavy



Series: One Piece: Character Files [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A look at some of issues in One Piece





	Crushing Waves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirahoshi has a stalker, one with the power to do some serious harm to her and her family

When it first happened, Shirahoshi was eight years old. 

A giant axe came flying out of nowhere, embedding itself in the stone wall, right in the spot her head had been just a second ago. Thankfully, her brother pulled her out of its path before it could separate her head from her body.

"What is the cause of this?" Ryuboshi wondered

"I heard of Mato-Mato no Mi." Fukaboshi said "It enables the user to aim at the target they've marked earlier with great accuracy."

"But how did someone manage to do so to our sister of all people?" Ryuboshi wondered

"All I could think is that whoever did this had connections, connections that allowed them to get a perfect opportunity to mark her." Fukaboshi mused "I think we should tell father."

And so, they left to do just that.

None of them noticed a pair of beady eyes watching them as they left.

"So that's my lovely Shirahoshi." a voice spoke "She is beautiful, beautiful indeed. And the power she possesses is even more beautiful. Our love will be the subject of many tales to come!"

A ship came into light. On top of the ship stood a Fishman.

"I, Vander Decken IX, Captain of Flying Dutchman, will be King of the Ocean, and Shirahoshi will be my Queen! We'll get the Sea Kings to do our bidding through the power of Ancient Weapon Poseidon! I'll have her family killed to ensure that there's nothing standing in the way of our ascension to the throne!"


End file.
